Growing Up, Is Optional
by wackyjacqs
Summary: If ever there was a holiday for Jack, it's this. Happy 'National Yo Yo Day' everybody! Missing scene for S7, Fragile Balance. Random fluff... and silliness. Slight S/J.


**A/N:** Today is 'National Yo-Yo Day', apparently. I literally wrote this in five minutes tonight - I hadn't planned on writing anything, but I had family and friends over for a barbecue and one of my male friends (who is old enough to know better) had a yo-yo with him. However, by the end of the food, the yo-yo accidently ended up in the BBQ... don't ask!

So, this is silly, probably doesn't make much sense and hasn't been beta read, but I'm enjoying this incredible sunshine and when I thought of my friend, he suddenly reminded me of Jack! :)

Takes place just after S7 'Fragile Balance'. A missing scene, if you will. Enjoy!

* * *

**Growing Up, Is Optional**

* * *

Sam crossed her arms and watched her Commanding Officer in part bemusement, part concern.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Sir?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied distractedly.

"And there's no lasting effects from -"

"Nope."

Sam pursed her lips and nodded. She continued to study the Colonel and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was now standing at the other side of her lab bench, his tongue sticking out slightly and his gaze fully focused on the item in his hands. As the item shot forward towards the small collection of alien artifacts resting on her desk, she let out a gasp.

If the Colonel noticed, he didn't let it show, instead biting his bottom lip as he set about untangling the string of his red yo-yo with military precision.

Moving quietly towards the bench, Sam slid the artifacts further away from the Colonel and sent up a silent prayer that they'd remain in one piece for another day.

"Why'd you ask?"

Sam's head shot up. "Hmm?"

He waved a hand around. "Why are you asking? Fraiser's already cleared me. There's no lasting damage from whatever Locket did... or didn't do," he added with a frown, before looking at the Major.

"Umm, it's 'Loki', Sir... and I'm just... curious. That's all," she said. She quietly cleared her throat and looked away when she felt her skin flush.

"_Carter?_"

"Yes, Sir," she said slowly, refusing to meet his eye.

"What's up?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. She wasn't totally convinced that Loki _hadn't_ made a mistake when he'd tried to clone the Colonel - he was definitely acting more... childish, than before, and Sam briefly wondered how much trouble she would get into if she actually voiced the thought. Realizing she didn't particularly want to find out, she changed her mind at the last moment.

"Never mind. Please, continue," she added with a forced smile, gesturing for him to continue playing with the children's toy.

As he took up her suggestion, Sam chewed on her bottom lip and decided to take a seat. Placing her elbows on the bench, she rested her chin on her hands and let out a sigh. Ten minutes later and she had moved the artifacts to the far end of the workspace and anxiously waited as the Colonel half succeed with his attempts at 'Walk the Dog' and 'Rock the Baby'.

"Damn."

Sam glanced up and tried to hide her smile as her Commanding Officer pulled at the knots in the string once more.

"Sir... It's not that I mind the company..."

He let the yo-yo fall to his side and arched a brow. "...But?"

She grimaced. "But... don't you feel like spending time with Daniel or Teal'c?"

The Colonel tried to look affronted. "You trying to get rid of me, Carter?"

"No! No," she stressed, holding up a hand. "It's just..." She glanced around her lab. "I do have work to do. Sir."

"Don't let me stop you," he quipped, flicking his wrist downwards making the yo-yo spiral towards the ground before rebounding into his right hand.

"Right," she muttered, not missing the fact that he hadn't answered her question.

Eyeing him out of the corner of her eye, she picked up the nearest doohickey. It had been on Loki's ship, and Thor - by way of apology for the Asgard's deception - had decided to let the team take it and study it. It was hexagonal in shape, with each point shaped from a different colored crystal. Sam wasn't entirely sure what it was supposed to do, but...

"Ah, crap."

Biting back a sigh, Sam observed the Colonel gingerly flex his fingers as he tried to free them from the yo-yo's string. Without warning, Jack straightened and looked at his Second. He looked uncomfortable, which grabbed Sam's attention. When he hooked a finger under the collar of his black t-shirt and cleared his throat, Sam could only guess about what was coming.

"Uh, Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Help a guy out here, would ya?" he asked, thrusting his hand towards her.

Smirking, Sam rolled her eyes but leaned forward and started freeing his hand. It would have been easier had the Colonel not leaned forward also. She could feel his breath tickling her cheek and it was far more dangerous and distracting than she thought possible.

After a few moments of silence, Jack spoke quietly. "Dannnlamph."

Sam glanced up, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Sir?"

He let out a melodramatic sigh. "Daniel barred me from his lab."

"Uh... why, Sir?"

"Look, is it my fault if he leaves his ancient tablets lying around?"

"_Sir._"

"How was I to know it would smash into three pieces," he asked defensively, causing Sam to close her eyes and count quietly to three. When she re-opened them, the Colonel was looking at her expectantly.

Against her better judgment, she asked; "How did you break it?"

"I was attempting to go around the world." Sam frowned, before murmuring an 'Oh', when her teammate jostled his hand, the yo-yo dangling pathetically.

"But… well, his rock got in my way," he shrugged.

A giggle escaped the Major as she finished her task and handed over the toy.

"Is he speaking to you at least?"

"I, ah, didn't hang around long enough to find out," Jack mumbled, causing Sam to nod.

"Thanks, Sam," he added after a beat, holding up the yo-yo to emphasize his point.

"Anytime, Sir," she smiled before realizing their close proximity. The Colonel appeared to notice at the same time and jumped back from the bench. Drawing in a breath, he let it go, puffing out his cheeks. He cast a quick glance around the lab.

"So… Whatcha workin' on," he asked, casually pointing to the Asgard artifact.

Instead of answering however, Sam cocked her head to one side in amusement.

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

She could see the Colonel thinking over his answer. "Never mind," he responded, before returning his attention back to the toy.

Sam watched him for another minute before turning around to grab a notepad and pen. She had just lifted the items when she heard the Colonel's proud, 'Oh, around the world we go!' turn into a dreaded 'Oops', a millisecond before the crash.

Swinging around, she snapped her mouth shut when she saw the artifact she had been studying was now lying on the floor of her lab, with a very sheepish Colonel standing over it. Narrowing her eyes, Sam tried to think of something diplomatic that she could get away with saying. Before she'd a chance to utter a word however, the Colonel crouched down before the crystal was pushed towards her - now complete with a large crack down the centre - alongside a bright red yo-yo.

Her eyes followed her Commanding Officer as he slowly backed out of her lab.

"Y'know, that 'around the world' trick is a lot harder than it looks."

"Sir -"

"You should try it sometime."

"Sir –"

"And you really shouldn't leave your alien doohickeys lying around."

"_Sir -" _

"Sorry, Carter. Gotta go!"

With that, he disappeared out of sight and Sam tried not to growl in frustration. Her eyes had just slid back to the yo-yo when the Colonel's voice travelled from down the corridor.

"You can keep it! Happy Yo-Yo Day, Carter!"

* * *

**A/N:** Silliness and fluff abounds...


End file.
